In the typical construction of light aircraft either for pleasure or business use, it is conventional to bolt or otherwise removably mount wings or horizontal stabilizers of airfoil configuration to the body or fuselage of the aircraft. This permits the wings to be manufactured separate from the aircraft and assembled thereto and facilitates the repair and/or maintenance of the aircraft after assembly. In order to facilitate such mounting, the fuselage in the area where the wind or like airfoil element is mounted, is provided brackets or like means having flanges projecting outwardly from the aircraft body. Complementary brackets bearing projections such as flanges are carried by the wing itself at given forward and aft locations. The projecting members of the brackets both wing borne and fuselage borne bear correspondingly sized openings through which bolts or like members project permitting the mechanical bolting and thus locking of the wing to the aircraft fuselage. Typically, a clevis type connection is formed wherein one of the brackets bears a single projection at right angles to the base, while the other bracket bears a pair of laterally spaced projections common to the base and projecting outwardly therefrom and to each side of the single projection borne by the clevis bracket of the other member forming the clevis connection. A bolt or clevis pin projects through aligned holes within the projections to complete the clevis connection.
While such an arrangement permits the ready assembly and disassembly of a wing or other airfoil type structure to the aircraft body, the elements forming the connection must be precisely sized, must be located precisely on the wing and aircraft fuselage, and the assembly requires close tolerance of all parts and permits no adjustment in the angle of attack of the airfoil itself.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved, mounting assembly for removably mounting an aircraft wing or the like airfoil to an aircraft fuselage which allows for minor imprecise sizing of the mounting members provided to the fuselage and the wing and which readily permits limited adjustment in the angle of attack of the airfoil.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved double cam mounting assembly for mounting of a wing or like airfoil to an aircraft fuselage wherein the angle of attack of the airfoil may be readily varied without accompanying angulation of the longitudinal axis of the airfoil to the fuselage.